Thomas The Unstoppable Tank Engine
Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine is crossover between Thomas & Friends and Unstoppable. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 1 (27): RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine. Summary Frank Barnes and Percy attempt to stop an unstoppable Thomas the Tank Engine from crashing. References * Disney and Pixar's'' Cars'' * Strawberry Shortcake Characters * The Narrator * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas the Tank Engine * Frank Barnes (Denzel Washington) * Harold the Helicopter * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Percy the Small Engine * Alfred E. Neuman (cameo) Other characters include three other trains working hard on the Island of Sodor and some station workers. Transcript Narrator: It was a lovely day on the Island of Sodor, the air was crisp, (scene goes to Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt) and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, I'm giving you a much-needed tune-up, my friend. Narrator: said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas: Oh, boy! Thanks! Sir Topham Hatt: Now as soon as I put your brakes back in, you'll be as good as new. (Sir Topham Hatt slaps Thomas... accidentally getting him rolling.) Thomas: Wait, why am I rolling? Am I moving or are the tree's moving? What did you say about my brakes? You took out my what?! Holy cow, I can't stop! Sir Topham Hatt: (sigh) Clearly, this is why I don't have real ''friends. (Scene goes to Thomas going fast) '''Thomas':' LOOK OUT!!! I HAVE NO BRAKES!!'! (Camera zooms in on Thomas) Narrator: ...screamed Thomas. And indeed... (Scene goes to back of Thomas going fast) Narrator: ...he did not. (Scene resumes to the title card, Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) (Scene goes to Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes in a control room) Frank Barnes: Alright, talk to me. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, it seems Thomas is out of control and we can't stop him! (Scene goes to Thomas going fast) Thomas: WHY CAN'T I STOP?!?! (Camera zooms above to Harold the Helicopter) Harold: This is Harold the Helicopter. How can I help you? Narrator: asked Harold. Frank Barnes: Harold, this is Control. (Scene goes back to Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes in the control room) Frank Barnes: I need you to shoot at Thomas and derail him from the track. (Scene goes back to Harold) Harold: "Shoot at Thomas"? Why, I couldn’t! Thomas is my friend! (Scene goes back to Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes in the control room) Frank Barnes: Well, your "friend" is about to crash head-first into a nearby town! (Frank takes off his headphones) Frank Barnes: Ugggh! This is why I never work with talking machines! Well, it's like they say: never send a smiley helicopter to do an action star's work. (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt) Sir Topham Hatt: Nobody says that! Frank Barnes: What's his cargo? Sir Topham Hatt: Pardon? Frank Barnes: Thomas! His cargo! What's he carrying?! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt) Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, nothing too dangerous: pillows, soft cheeses, a nuclear bomb... (Camera zooms to Frank) Frank Barnes:'' A nuclear bomb?!'' (Camera zooms back to Sir Topham Hatt) Sir Topham Hatt: ... AND soft cheeses! Sheesh, were you even'' listening?'' (Camera zooms out to both Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes) Frank Barnes: Alright, come on. I've got a train to catch! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt as Frank Barnes walks away) Sir Topham Hatt: Oh ho, that's just terrible! (Scene goes to Lightning McQueen and Mater driving on a road) Mater: I like this scene, McQueen! Lightning McQueen: See, Mater? It's good to travel the world. (Lightning and Mater go onto a level crossing... and Thomas crashes them while still going) (Scene goes back to Thomas going fast) Thomas: I'm sorry about that! I'm unstoppable! It's a medical condition! (Scene goes outside to Sir Topham Hatt, Frank Barnes, and Percy) Frank Barnes: I gotta partner with him?! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt and Frank Barnes) Frank Barnes: I told you! I work alone! (Camera zooms back out to Sir Topham Hatt, Frank Barnes, and Percy) Percy: I like you. (Camera zooms back in to Sir Topham Hatt, Frank Barnes and Percy) Sir Topham Hatt: Look, nobody knows the rails better than Percy. Frank Barnes: Fine. (Camera goes to Percy while Frank walks to him) Frank Barnes: Just try to keep up, Junior! Percy: You're a nice man. (Scene goes to Thomas about to fall off the tracks) Thomas: Aaaaah! Somebody help me! (Camera zooms above to Harold, raining lead at Thomas with his mounted autogun) (Scene goes back to Thomas going fast) Thomas: Harold, what are you doing?! (Scene goes back to Harold) Harold: (Ceases fire) I'm sorry, Thomas! I have propellers to feed! (Harold resumes shooting) (Scene goes to Frank Barnes on Percy) Frank Barnes: What's that crazy chopper doin'?! (Scene goes to the front of Percy) Frank Barnes: Doesn’t he know if he hits that bomb, we're doomed?! Percy: I like clouds. (Scene goes back to Frank Barnes) Frank Barnes: Yeah, ain't that the truth? (Scene goes back to the front of Percy) Frank Barnes: You know, you and I aren't so different after all. (Scene goes back to the back of Percy) Frank Barnes: (gasp) (Scene goes to the back of Thomas with Frank Barnes in the picture) Frank Barnes: I see Thomas. Step on it! (Scene goes to the front of Thomas and the back of Percy about to latch onto Thomas' freight) Frank Barnes: Thomas! We're coming! Thomas: Hurry! Oh! (Harold continues shooting) (Camera zooms in on Thomas) Thomas: (gasp) (Scene goes to and then zooms into an "END" sign) (Scene goes to Percy and Frank latching to the back of Thomas' freight and pulling the brakes to slow him down and stop) (Scene goes to Thomas slowing down and stopping in front of the "END" sign. Is that a close call or what?) Thomas: Oh, thank goodness! (Camera zooms out to Thomas and Frank Barnes) Thomas: If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have crushed the little town of Strawberry Shortcake! (Camera goes to town of Strawberry Shortcake) (Scene goes to Frank Barnes as he slaps Thomas) (Scene goes out to Thomas and Frank with Thomas rolling) Thomas: What the--? Why am I--? (Crashes and screams from the Strawberry Shortcake characters can be heard) Percy: Oh! Narrator: And nobody regretted any of their choices. The end. (Segment ends) Trivia * If you look closely at the trains driving around the Island of Sodor (The Beginning). You can see three trains, two red trains (James) and a purple train (Charlie). However, they share the same basis as Thomas. * Thomas became unstoppable simply by having Sir Topham Hatt (and later Frank) slap him, which starts him rolling. * In the background of Frank Barnes and Sir Topham Hatt, there were screens full of Thomas, Harold, the Island of Sodor, purple and black screens, and one of them had a picture of Alfred E. Neuman * Also in the background of Frank and Sir Topham Hatt, there were people who were shadows and black and mysterious. * Mater and Lightning McQueen appear on their world tour (a reference to Disney and Pixar's Cars 2). * Keith Ferguson is the voice of Lightning McQueen in this episode as well as Sir Topham Hatt. He is also the voice of McQueen in Cars Toons, Cars Mater-National, Cars Race-O-Rama, and Cars 2: The Video Game. Another version does not have Keith's voice. * Harold has a green stripe on him instead of red. * Antagonist: Harold (although he was trying to be friendly) * Percy's relevant absent-mindedness is a reference to the dumbing-down his character has had in the more recent seasons of Thomas & Friends. * Thomas' stripes are yellow instead of red. His shape, however, perfectly matches the dimensions of his original basis, an LBSCR E2 tank engine. * The train cars that Thomas is pulling all have siderods like the engines do. * Thomas & Percy have yellow buffer beams instead of red. * Percy has six stripes instead of four, blue window frames and is MORE absent minded than in the actual show. Also, Percy has a crazy kindness behaviour. * Thomas has green window frames. * The background music was more childish than real life Thomas & Friends background music. * The engines' eyes are too thin. * Another version for Vimeo is extended, but with different voices and different lines, such as: ** Frank Barnes: I told you, I'd stop Thomas under one condition: I work alone. ** Sir Topham Hatt: Y-you never said that! ** Also, Sir Topham Hatt has a different voice while saying "And soft cheeses, geez, were you even listening!". Goofs * In a close-up of Frank talking with Percy before trying to rescue Thomas, Percy's wheels and siderods appear to be going forwards even though he was going backwards. * During a close-up of Mater, he is green. After being hit by Thomas, he turns into his original rusty brown color. * Percy was coupled up to Thomas when both brake up, but when Thomas squashes the little town of Strawberry Shortcake, Percy wasn't coupled to Thomas. * Both Thomas and Percy are missing their rear portholes. * When Frank slaps Thomas, Thomas was passing Frank. But in the next scene, he passes him again. * By the speed Thomas and the trucks go, they should've derailed in a curve track. * Throughout this episode, all of the freight cars have siderods. * When Percy couples up to Thomas, the coupling hooks on both Thomas and Percy are absent.